Red Leather Jacket
by FangirlingCaptain
Summary: Killian and Emma's daughter gets a red leather jacket for her birthday. CS Future Fic. CS Family Fluff.


**_A/N: Hi again! So I promised two fanfics this week after 'Destiny & Domesticity' which by the way has blown my mind with the response to it. Thank you for reading it, reviewing it, giving it a fav and following it. I never thought it would get that response in such a short period of time so thank you. I guess everyone's mind was still reeling after 5x10 (can't say I blame you) and so here is another fanfic that I hope you will all love._**

 ** _I thought of this randomly last week and decided to write it. Basically this is what I think would happen when Captain Swan's daughter is given her first leather jacket. Enjoy it, review, fav, follow and I will post another one this weekend with a special guest (if someone can guess who it is you get a shout-out when I post that. So review with who you think it is)._**

 ** _Check out my account, give it a follow or fav, and read my other Captain Swan stories. They are full of fluff which is something we all need, or at least I know I definitely need, especially leading up to 5x11._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters, I only own the storyline._**

"Happy Birthday Leia!" Killian greeted as he felt the bed shake when his daughter jumped on him and Emma.

"Thank you daddy," Leia giggled as she snuggled between her parents. "Is mummy awake yet?"

Killian responded by lightly shaking Emma awake.

"I'm up, I'm up," Emma shook awake.

"It's my birthday mummy," Leia told her.

"I know sweetie, happy birthday," Emma laughed.

"Can I open my presents yet?" Leia asked excitedly.

"No little love, you can open your presents when everyone comes over for your party," Killian informed her.

Leia pouted but stayed silent as she hugged her dad who couldn't help but smile. After centuries with a lust for vengeance, he finally had his happy ending with his family.

They still lived in the house he and Henry had picked as part of Operation Light Swan. He and Emma had finally begun to fill the house with kids after things started to calm down in Storybrooke. They had a four year old daughter, Leia, who couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday, and a little baby boy named Liam, after his brother, a moment he will forever treasure when his Swan had informed him of their son's name. After all, he chose this house because it was perfect to raise a family.

"Killian, you coming?" Emma questioned noticing the vacant facial expression he had on.

"Sorry love, I was just thinking. I'll be there in a second," Killian apologised.

Emma told Leia to go downstairs and that they will be down in a moment before speaking to her husband.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a beautiful wife, two sons and a daughter after everything I have done," Killian admitted looking down.

"Hey, look at me," Emma pushed his chin up so she could look into his brilliantly blue eyes. They were so gorgeous. _Now's not the time,_ she reminded herself. "You deserve this more than anyone else. You have been through so much and have lost too many people you care about. You never backed down, not once, when I rejected your advances because you always knew, just like I know you are deserving of a family. We all love you very much, and your brother would be so proud of the man you have become."

"Thank you love. I love you Emma Jones," Killian looked deeply into her eyes before leaning in and kissing her.

"I love you too Killian Jones. Now come on, we have a little Pirate Princess who will soon wreak havoc if we don't go down now," Emma grabbed his hand and walked down with Killian following her.

They walked downstairs and saw Henry piecing together a puzzle of a ship that looked a lot like the Jolly Roger, with Leia.

"I'm gonna grab a cup of coffee before Liam wakes up," Emma pointed to the coffee maker whilst Killian joined Leia and Henry with the puzzle.

"Look mamma, we finished the puzzle," Leia enthusiastically called out.

"I can see that, it looks great," Emma smiled.

Just as she was about to take a sip of her fresh coffee, the baby monitor started blaring. Emma brought Liam back down and they all sat down together on the floor. This was what she had wanted her whole life, Emma realised, to have a family that sat down all together. It was something she dreamt of but never thought she would actually achieve. She was forever grateful to her family for giving her her happy ending. She looked at Leia who was a split image of her with Killian's eyes, and at Liam who was in her arms, a split image of her husband and his brother, but with her eyes. She realised she was going to have the most headstrong children since they had the mixed genes of her and Killian, both who were so stubborn, but they would get through that like they do with everything, together.

"Papa, can baby Liam play with us?" Leia wondered.

"I'm afraid he is too young," Killian commented.

They continued to play for a while until they had to start getting ready for the party. They had done the decorations in the living room yesterday, so they didn't have to rush them today, which she was very grateful for as it removed some of the stress she was starting to feel. Killian got Leia and Liam dressed and ready while Emma put out all the food and snacks they had either made or bought. She was glad she was able to celebrate her daughter's birthday with her and to hold a party for her, something she never had as a child.

"Mamma, look at what I'm wearing," Leia shouted pointing to her red leather jacket that was just like Emma's.

"Where did you get that?" Emma raised an eyebrow at Killian who was coming up behind Leia.

"Daddy gave it to me. Isn't it pretty," she gushed.

Emma nodded and motioned with her eyes to Killian to go into the other room so they could talk.

"I'm sorry love, she was very persistent," Killian argued.

"Killian, we said no presents until after, when everyone was here."

"I know but look how excited she is. She looks just like her mother," Killian defended.

"Only because she looks so excited," Emma relented.

"You could never be mad at me," Killian cheekily replied.

Emma did not give in and just walked away, knowing that if she looked at him she would crack.

A knock on the door, and she was greeting her parents and baby brother. Half the town wanted to come, but since there was a new baby, they did not want to overwhelm Liam, so they only invited her parents, her brother, Robin, Regina and Belle, all who were excited to spend the day together.

They all wished Leia a happy birthday as they came in each with a present, to which Leia constantly put her new leather jacket on display, explaining every time that it was a present from her dad.

Once everyone had come, the party had officially started and everyone helped themselves to a variety of food and drinks.

Leia loved being the centre of attention and cherished every moment, knowing that once her birthday was over, she would not be the centre of attention, but rather Liam.

Soon the cake was brought out and everyone sang happy birthday to the now four-year-old who grinned at every single one of them. Presents were also given out with words of gratitude from both Leia and her parents who were appreciative that their children would not have to grow up alone and lost like they had.

"Leia, do you want to take off the jacket sweetie. It will get really hot if you are wearing that while sleeping?" Emma gently asked after the party was over and everyone had left.

"No," Leia replied stubbornly.

"It will still be here in the morning, and you can wear it tomorrow," she tried to coax her.

Leia finally surrendered and took it off before wishing her parents goodnight, each one kissing her forehead and wishing her the same.

Emma walked back to her and Killian's room and opened the cupboard looking for something she had not worn since before she was pregnant with Leia. She finally found her red leather jacket in the back of the closet and tried it on.

"It still fits," Killian commented.

"Killian, I didn't hear you come in. It does, doesn't it," she grinned.

"Still looking good in it as ever," Killian flirted.

"Killian, we are married, you don't need to try and entice me anymore," she laughed.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to. Come to bed, its been a long day and we need to clean the house from the remains of the part, so we need to be energetic tomorrow and sleep now," Killian patted the spot next to him on their bed.

Emma took off her jacket and placed it back in the closet, with one thought, _It's a good life she has_.


End file.
